Second: The Flirting Trouble
by MRAZI
Summary: The second one of the one-shot-series. Haruka and her lover go to a party, sadly the racer's flirting gets her in some trouble and Michiru has to save her, but that's not the end of it...


Disclaimer: I don't own characters here, just wanted to write some more.

* * *

Warnings! (Like the last one):

1) Yuri content (that's why it was rated M)

2) Spanking warning again (more like a disciplinary one, yet there'll be some good things).

3) Kinda OCC warning.

4) Sorry about the format, somehow I can't give this one the original format.... D:

* * *

With that said, on with the second story.

* * *

_**Second.**_

**MR. AZ****.**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a hell of a party.

And maybe she had over-enjoyed herself... ok, cross the "maybe".

Sighing Haruka Tenoh; the prodigy racer glanced worriedly at her mate; Michiru Kaioh, the aqua-haired maiden was driving the silver Ferrari to their home with a stern look in her face.

The blonde swallowed hard, partially at her lover's expression, partially for the fact that she wasn't driving her beloved car since Michiru had taken upon the driver's duty, due to the blonde's dizziness.

The racer looked at the road once again, she hadn't drunk much and she was used to alcohol, but...

_Damm girl__! _She thought closing her eyes in exasperation and pinching her nose-bridge slightly.

"Are you ok, 'Ruka?"

The blonde flinched inwardly at her girlfriend's worried yet chastising tone.

"Yes, love" She answered looking at the road again, noticing the small nod her girl gave her.

_That Red-Headed Damm bitch girl! _

She had been taken down, she had to admit it and it was her own fault.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The party had been a large one, the kind in which you can easily lost in the crowd, her lover had taken it to talk to some of her sponsors, the racer, in the other hand, having none of her own sponsors there nor her friends, had gone for a drink, she had spotted a cute girl and talked to her, flirted with her as she did often with the adorable girls she found and even took up to her dance proposal, that was all ok, rutinary at most, but, when the piece of music was over she went to the bar again and found herself being stalked by the same cutie, still nothing strange, one hour later it WAS getting strange, and she was getting dizzy, her drink was far more powerful than what she had ordered or it had something odd and for worsening it the girl was not longer stalking but almost pouncing on her.

One part of her wanted to call her lover for help, but in the end she didn't, mainly because she didn't want Michiru to know her little escapade and secondly because she didn't wanted her beloved upset at her for flirting, drinking and dancing with another girl, this were ones of her hobbies, Michiru knew about them, and she didn't need any help.

Or that was what she thought, the next thing she knew everything had gone wrong and she was having troubles standing straight, confused, the racer managed to pick out her celphone and sped dialed her girlfriend.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Michi..."

"Where are you, 'Ruka?"

"In the bar, err, I'm not feeling so well, could you, hum come?"

In the other side of the line Michiru rolled her eyes at the phone while giggling.

"Drunk so fast? Is unlike you, my love"

"Michii!"

"I'm coming, don't move"

"... I can't"

This last statement worried the violinist, who immediately bid farewell to her sponsors and left to search for her beloved.

Meanwhile Haruka was starting to recover from the sudden dizziness.

"Whoa, who would have thought that such a playboy like you would get drunk so quickly...?"

Confused, the racer forced herself to look up and see the woman in front of her; she was the red-head with blue eyes she had been dancing with, whom now wore a lustful expression that immediately brought disgust to the blonde.

"What's with that face, handsome? Don't you want to have some fun? You surely seemed so" The girl said seductively.

"Not with you, it was only a dance, now if you would please leave me..."

"Sorry, but I won't" She leaned into the racer making her turn her face from her and try to stand up and get away, however the woman cut her flee by almost straddling her.

The racer felt weak, what the hell was wrong with her? Usually she would have just pushed away any woman with this much nerve, no matter how cute she was.

"Is it working? Did you really think that I would let the great mighty Racer Tenoh go?"

"What did you do to me?" The blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Me? Only relax you a bit..." She signalized the drink the blonde had been consuming. "Some cash and the right words can do wonders, you know? Even with small things like having a different kind of drink brought to you while you're distracted" She leaned down and kissed the blonde forcefully.

"..Me" Haruka growled pushing the woman away and wiping her mouth angrily.

The red head just laughed it off and straddled the dizzy blonde again. "You don't seem to have the strength to force me..."

"Oh, but *I* certainly do"

The red-head turned around with wide eyes just to find a *very* angry Michiru staring her down.

"Kai...Kaioh Michiru... right?" She stammered. Michiru's hand grabbed the red head's arm pushing her roughly off of her mate.

"Right... and now, if you excuse me, you're bothering *my* lover" Her sea-blue eyes couldn't be colder, and the red headed girl, having some preservation instinct, backed down.

"I... I..."

"*You* won't try to get anywhere near her again, it's that clear?" The aqua-haired warned dangerously, her sophisticated voice was almost murderous.

"She took up my proposal for a dance..." The girl retorted sadistically before losing her spine again at the sight of the violinist's eyes and got away as quickly as she could.

"Michi..." Haruka whispered her head low.

The look upon the violinist face changed immediately as she leaned to check upon her lover.

"Let's go home, Haruka" her voice was scolding yet worried.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They keep driving in silence as some more minutes passed; soon enough they were home, Haruka was feeling far better, yet far guiltier.

Michiru made sure that her loved got to the bathroom ok, and then she disappeared into their bedroom.

The blonde took a time to center herself and to change onto her night's clothes; a pair of dark blue pajamas, when a soft melodic voice called her.

"Haruka, come here, love"

The racer went to their room, there she found her lover sitting on the bed, wearing a worried look on her face.

The racer went to her and kneeling in front of her rested her head on her lap.

"I'm sorry"

Michiru sighed as she started to caress her girlfriend's strands of sandy hair, a soft smile creeping to her features.

"She took quite a liking for you, 'Ruka" The violinist whispered amused.

The blonde made a disgusted face and got up to sit at the side of her lover.

"I can't say I'm not angry at you, my love." The smaller girl said looking at her mate's green eyes.

The racer nodded slightly, her gaze dropping to the floor in shame, Michiru, however, made Haruka face her, and smiled devilishly as she started to kiss her with passion.

Haruka got caught in the moment, happy to be able to kiss the violinist after her little escapade, she leaned onto Michiru...

...who with a giggle took her support away, making the blonde fall across her lap.

"Aw, Michi"

Caressing the blonde's bottom the violinist smiled at her again "You can't say you don't deserve this, 'Ruka"

A slap came to the blonde's backside.

"But..."

Another slap

"And you can't say you don't like it."

*Slap*

Haruka pouted slightly.

"Not like this..."

The aqua-haired girl sighed as she removed Haruka's pajama's pants.

"I'm sorry, koi, but I think you really need this."

She rubbed her love's panty-covered backside lightly before placing two more smacks.

"Ow"

"I'm kinda upset with you, love" Michiru's voice warned as she continued her "ministrations" on her girlfriend.

More slaps came onto the racer's buttocks, who only muttered quiet "ow"s and soft whimpers.

When Michiru stopped her assault she rubbed her koi's posterior again, trying to be comforting even in the on going disciplinary method, it was the first time she had ever smacked Haruka for "punishment" and this wasn't working as she had planned, usually her mate would be exited; enjoying the moment, she wanted her to enjoy this, but Haruka wasn't and it was becoming a hard experience, even for herself, nontheless she decided to keep going, if her racer felt guilty then maybe this was going to help erasing that guilt.

Slowly she took her lover's underwear out of the way, exposing a slightly pinkish backside, presenting it for the rest of the sentence.

"Koi..." Her girlfriend protested heartedly at the exposure.

"Quiet. There. Love" The violinist ordered, punctuating each word with a slap to the now defenseless backside in front of her.

Haruka complied, her body wanted to react at her lover's touches, yet her mind prevented it from doing that, usually she would have been aroused at her mate touching her, at being half naked in front of the love of her life, or at being across the other girl's lap, but this time she wasn't, she felt guilty, guilty at almost being dominated by another girl, guilty at having fell thanks to her own flirting, and that guilt was making her uncomfortable, her body screamed for an arousement, yet the remorse was too much as to enjoy her lover's actions completely.

Unlike the last time they had done this, the slaps that rained to her backside reminded soft, chastising, stinging but soft. The blonde kept muttering soft "ow"s, moaning and whimpering, but her moans didn't became cries, it was as if Michiru wanted to be as soft as possible in the punishment.

After a while Michiru noticed the very slow change on her lover's skin color, slight pink started to turn pastel pink.

Finally she stopped and caressed her mate's bottom for a while before leaning down, blowing on it, eliciting a shiver from the girl on her lap, and kissing it lightly.

"Why am I punishing you, love?" She whispered while rubbing the blonde's rump gently.

"'Cause... I flirted with that girl" The racer muttered with guilt in her voice.

"Wrong" Her hand stopped the soothing and some slaps came to the blonde's backside, this time they were harder, making the blonde squirm and give little yelps at them.

"'Cause I got drunk?" The tall girl tried again.

"Wrong again, love" Some harder spanks echoed in the room, this time her backside was starting to turn into a lovely salmon tone.

"'Cause... I didn't call you... before she... got me?"

"Right." She started rubbing her girl's skin again "I'm not mad at you for flirting or drinking, I'm mad because, knowing something was off, you didn't called me, I can help you in any time, anywhere, and you know that. If it had been something graver you would have been in trouble, also; you acted like if you couldn't trust me, and you know, better than anyone, that no matter what I'll be there for you. That's why I'm doing this"

She placed some more smacks into the tender skin of her girlfriend, but slowly the slaps became caresses and gentle teasing movements that made the pianist sigh in delight.

They stayed like that, Haruka concentrating into her lover's hand movements and Michiru whispering soft words. After some moments the aqua-haired girl's hand traveled to the blonde's back and she motioned the racer to sit up, careful as not to hurt her, she made her mate straddle her, opening her legs so her sandy-haired girl was more comfortable.

Michiru's arms reached to Haruka's waist, pulling her into a hug as the blonde reached down rubbing her forehead against the smaller woman's, the latter smiled and, raising her face, she captured her lover's lips locking them both in a passional kiss. The racer moaned into the violinist mouth as the aqua-haired girl took her time exploring the green-eyed girl's mouth, caressing her teeth, teasing her tongue and giving small sucks at her lips.

Tightening the hug the smaller girl leaned into the soft mattress behind her until she was lying on it with her lover on top and smiled at the sight of Haruka's lust glazed eyes, who, feeling dizzy and intoxicated by her girlfriend's scent, dipped down to kiss her lips and neck.

"I'm sorry, my love" Michiru said softly as she caressed the small of the racer's back taking light and incidental touches at her warm posterior. "I'm sorry, I..."

Haruka interrupted her with another deep kiss, silencing her effectively, her hands coming to caress the violinist's back, removing any clothing from her.

"I love you" The racer whispered to her mate "I love you, and I'm the one who should be sorry, true, I didn't liked it as much as when you touch me for fun, but I didn't like it not because of you, but because I felt guilty, even when that whor...girl forced herself upon me, *I* was the one flirting, *I* was the one dancing, *I*..." The aqua-haired girl giggled softly making the racer shut up and smile at her "I adore you, Michiru"

The taller girl's hand traveled to the other's tummy, caressing it in appreciation, Michiru smiled at the gesture and linked her hand with Haruka's until she was the one caressing the racer's stomach, a few seconds later Haruka didn't had the top of her pajamas, some moments more and she was feeling the cool wind on her bare skin, the hands making circles in the marble-like skin of her belly going lower and lower.

The blonde gasped in surprise as the hand of her beloved reached her core and started to please her.

"Michi..."

"I love you too, Koi, and if I ever see that red head again" She leaned up to place soft licks in her mate's neck "She'll be the one to be sorry"

The racer chuckled before giving a sharp intake of air as Michiru moved her hand expertly.

The racer decided to just concentrate in the waves of pleasure going through her body and the taste of Michiru's soft skin as she kissed it.

Not before long the blonde was hugging her mate tightly, shivering in pleasure and moaning between their shared kisses, after a while Haruka's moans became hoarse, and kissing randomly at her love, her body began spamming as her mouth whispered untangible things along with the violinist's name.

"Michi!" She moaned loudly before collapsing into her lover, gasping for air and nuzzling into the soft skin of the girl below her.

"Are you ok, my love?" The smaller girl teased smiling down at her mate, who just kissed her neck a few times before mumbling tiredly.

"You're amazing, Koi"

Chuckling, Michiru started combing her lover's hair kissing it lightly every now and then, minutes passed in a comfortable silence and the violinist, thinking that her mate was fast asleep, tried to get from under the taller girl, she wanted to get some cream for her koi's bottom, even when she minded herself while dealing with it, she had smacked her love's rump for a while and she didn't want her to be stinging from that, her "punishment" had ended up as she had planned, there was no need of anything more. Just as she was about to get free from Haruka's hug the blonde tightened her hold on her and rained kisses on her stomach.

"Where are you going, Michi?" The tall girl whispered sleepily between nuzzles and kisses to the skin before her.

The violinist laughed, a crystalline sound, as her mate's ministrations became ticklish.

"Knock it off, love" She warned still laughing, Haruka obeyed, just to climb to her old place, lying onto the aqua-haired girl while teasing her cheek and lips.

They shared some deep kisses and the racer took to kiss her neck, suckling it every now and then, making Michiru sigh in pleasure.

"So? Where were you going, Koi?" The blonde asked while going to the violinist collarbone, giving it the same attention that she had given to her neck.

"I was going to get you some cream so it would ease any sting you're feeling, I don't want to... see you hurting..." The smaller girl answered between soft gasps of pleasure as her favorite blonde pianist started going lower with her ministrations.

"Cream?" Haruka asked softly, her attention in one of Michiru's breasts, while she gave it all the love it deserved. "I don't need any cream"

"'Ruka..." She tried to sound scolding, but that sole word was all she could mutter, her beloved was amazingly good at pleasing her in that moment.

"All I need..." The once ruler of Uranus whispered, her breath hot against soft skin "...is you, Michi"

Michiru smiled while closing her eyes, several moments later she was sighing in appreciation to her lover's actions, for some seconds she thought about how much she loved her Haruka, and how she wasn't going to allow any girl to *ever* try to get her again... and then she found herself unable to think, just feeling the deep love the blonde professed for her.

Expertly Haruka drove Michiru to the edges of pleasure and beyond, the violinist barely managed to whisper the racer's name before her mind went blank for some seconds.

They laid on the cool and soft mattress for a long while, just whispering to each other, the party and a certain unwanted red-headed girl not longer in their minds.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, Michiru holding the sandy-haired racer tightly to herself, a soft smile in both their faces.

_**AN/:**_ I was planning in putting another scene in this one, but with that scene the punishment would have had priority and sounded more out of anger (if it seemed like that it wasn't my intention D:) I kinda prefer how it turned out in this version.

Well, Haruka is addicted to everything Michiru does to her (as said in the last story) but also here she felt guilty (yeah kinda OCC). Michiru was upset (that's why she wanted to punish Haruka), but didn't wanted to hurt her beloved (at first she thought Haruka would get as aroused as every time they "played" and they would just get into their own world, but the racer's guilt impeded that, so the violinist keep going to erase her lover's remorse, that also why she kept it soft, if it didn't exited her mate then she wouldn't increase it), finally the combination of both of Michiru's actions made them both forget what happened anyway, which was Michiru's true intention : D

It was **hard** to write this one, mainly because the non-so-sexual punishment (I don't really like to write those), and Haruka feeling guilty-part, also trying to not to repeat was hell, really, sorry if there are so many "girl" or "blonde" but I couldn't think in much else to refer to them.

And lastly I had a scene about how was that the read-head invited Haruka to dance (and not the other way around) but I couldn't give it a proper place, D:, yet if you're curious it was like this:

"Would you like to dance?" Asked the cute red-head, almost out of the blue.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" A soft husky voice answered amused.

"You were taking to long to ask, so I asked for you, would you?"

The blonde smiled while evaluating the question "With pleasure" was her final response.

Random thought: "Selon-moi" This relationship is really benefictial for both of them, Haruka is adicted to Michiru, and loves everything the Neptunian does to her (as long as she is not feeling guilty towards her) and Michiru, for her part, loves seeing her lover enjoying their time togheter, and takes pride in seeing how *she* can make Haruka ake pleasure in every one of their activities :D.

It's the larger Fanfic of Michiru/Haruka I've written yet! Please Read&Review, criticism is welcome!

_**Omake.**_

Slowly they drifted off to sleep, Michiru holding her sandy-haired racer tightly to herself, a soft smile in both their faces.

The last thought on Michiru's mind was:

_We definitively have to try that again, 'Ruka was amazing today..._


End file.
